


Junkies for the Hunkies

by Galaxyofsarcasm



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Dominant Erwin Smith, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, I hope no one takes it seriously, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Smut, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, aot - Freeform, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxyofsarcasm/pseuds/Galaxyofsarcasm
Summary: At first glance, Molphyria and Nigelina appear like the perfect high school girls. Beautiful, smart and funny, what could possibly be wrong? With all the boys in the school dropping at their feet, what will they do when rejection presents itself? Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman have never felt so contempt. Having been best friends for decades, and now they get to work together as teachers? It’s the dream isn’t it? What happens when they meet the two loud students, who are the epitome of everything they hate? Will the girls win them over, or will the teachers convince them to quit? Can they even quit if they wanted to, or are they addicted to the chase?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Junkies for the Hunkies

The first day of school is never great for anyone.

Nothing in this world can be more despicable than routine. Having to wake up every single morning, knowing that nothing new will happen, and the events of the previous day will repeat, is enough to infuriate any type of person. If there was a phrase perfectly coined to describe the occurrences that take place in the daily life of a high school student, it would be 'same shit, different toilet'. No person to ever exist, who possesses even an ounce of sanity would ever voluntarily choose to go to any school, let alone Titan Academia High School.

Titan Academia High School was the epitome of a high-school nightmare. If the devil had come up to earth with the intention of punishing human beings, and had decided to create a place so fucked up, that you could not even pinpoint one redeemable quality, that place would be Titan Academia High School. The building itself mirrored the type of atrocities that took place there; it was a run down building that has not been serviced in decades, the foul smell of mold filling every single inch of the air around. What is more, the place was crawling with bullies who preyed on the weak. Showing any sign of weakness was completely frowned upon in this school, and would be punished instantly. It is almost comical really; everyone's bloodlust would heighten in a fragment of a second had anyone showed any signs of fear. 

The teacher's were even worse, barley giving a rat's ass about what happens to anyone. They show up to their job, teach the curriculum as required, offering no extra help to anyone, and then leaving once the day is done. It's almost like they are robots, programmed to show no hint of emotions or care for the students, and just collect their paycheck at the end of the month. They turned a blind eye on everything going on within the four walls they were supposed to monitor. 

No one in their right mind would ever enjoy school.

However, Molphyria and Nigelina were not like other girls.

They found pleasure in everything others deemed tedious. Everyday in school was exciting for them, despite the routine. They were two unique, bright-eyed girls who brought everything to life. Everywhere they went, they were always surrounded by the sound of laughter. Upon first glance, it was hard to tell the two apart. They were always joined by the hip, refusing to do anything without one another. Both girls had dark black hair that framed their perfect faces. Their eyes were big and round, making up almost half of their faces, albeit differing in colour; Molphyria's eyes were black, while Nigelina's were hazel. Both girls have plump lips which are so irresistible, that one time Sasha had mistaken them for food. 

Despite the similarity in their physiognomy, both girls had very distinguishable features that made it slightly easier to differentiate between the two girls; while Nigelina had big ears that she often concealed behind her short hair, they were nearly impossible to miss. Molphyria's nose was another thing that was nearly impossible to miss, albeit being an ethnic nose, highlighting her Middle Eastern-ness. The two girls also differed in body types; Molphyria was classed as petite, as she was both short and slim. Nigelina was slightly taller, but with a curvier figure. 

Anyone with correct vision could agree that the two girls were incredibly beautiful, to the point where they could be mistaken for goddesses. And truth be told, there was not a single guy in the school that hadn't fallen head over heels for them.

But that was boring. They didn't want that. They wanted the chase, they craved the rejection, the feeling of accomplishment after they got someone that they had been trying to get for a while. And honestly, deep down inside, they despised every single boy in the school for depriving them of that. 

On the first day back at school, the two black-haired girls met by their lockers. 

Upon the arrival of Nigelina, Molphyria gave her a dazed look.

"How the fuck did you get here so fast? Did you take the really early bus?" the shorter girl asked, to which the other girl replied by shaking her head.

"The weirdest thing happened, dude", Nigelina started. "I was waiting at the bus stop, and this really cute older guy stopped and offered me a ride". 

Molphyria chuckled at her friend. "How is that weird, guys offer you rides all the time!". Nigelina tutted in response, before continuing.

"No, LISTEN! I said yeah, and I was about to get in the front seat right? And then he fucking looked me dead in the eyes, and he was like, uhh can you sit in the back please? And the weirdest part is, the whole ride her, he did not even mutter a single word to me! Do I look ugly today or something? Can he sense that I'm on my period?" She looked over at her friend, waiting for a reply that might make sense of the whole situation. 

However, Molphyria was not able to say anything through her giggles, tears building up in the corners of her eyes. This further angered Nigelina, she knew it was wrong to take her embarrassment out of her friend, but what choice did she have? It's not like she could say anything to the guy, it's not like she's ever going to see him again.

She shot her friend a death glare, who tried to choke out an apology in between her fits of laughter. 

The sound of footsteps running towards the two girls caused for the laughing to die down, as they noticed their good friend Armin come into their vision. 

"Hey Armin, what's up?" both girls asked simultaneously, which led them into another fit of giggles. 

Armin completely ignored what his friends were saying, and continued looking around franticly. "Did you guys hear the news??" he asked, voice laced with distress. The two girls looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Well apparently, the principal caught Mr. Steve and Mr. Johnny fucking his wife! They got fired! Do you guys know what that means?" The two girls still wore a confused look on their faces, failing to understand the point that Armin was making, and why they would really care. 

Armin rolled his eyes at his friends' ignorance and their lack of comprehension. Guess not everyone could be as smart as him. Whatever, it just meant he had to explain everything himself.

"Well this clearly means that we have a new English teacher, and a new gym teacher! And the best part, I heard that they are extremely hot! When Sasha saw them, she literally dropped her hamburger!"

Molphyria and Nigelina turned their heads and looked at each other, both equally gobsmacked! It has always been a fantasy of their to seduce their teachers, but before today, everyone who taught them was so old, their balls touched the ground. And for Sasha to think these guys are more hotter than food, even for a moment, spoke volumes. They could not contain their squeals! "Well, do you know anything else about them?" They urged Armin on.

Armin shook his head, which gravely disappointed the girl. "All I know is that Mr. Smith will be teaching us English, and Mr. Ackerman will be teaching gym.

The two girls' mouths dried up even at the names. Oh they were definitely going to have fun with this. 

And, as fate would have it, they have English period next. 


End file.
